Drabbles
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: Ici, vous retrouvez une série de petits textes, trop courts pour être de vrais OS. De petit drabbles, sur la vie de nos héros.
1. Rainfall

Maddey: Hey ! Ceci n'est pas un OS mais ça sera une série de petits drabbles. :)  
Y aura plusieurs chapitres, un pour chaque drabble qui me viendra en tête. Dès que ça sera trop court pour être un vrai OS, je le posterais ici.

Bref !

Je ne possède paaas Aventuuuuuuure ni aucun des personnages !

Bonne lecture ! Review ?

#1: Rainfall

De l'eau. Partout. Des trombes d'eau qui s'écoulaient du ciel. Sans tonnerre ni éclairs. Juste de l'eau. Des sceaux d'eaux si épais que le jour semblait avoir disparu. En quelques minutes a peine. Les animaux se cachaient pour échappée à cette pluie diluvienne. Et il n'y avait pas qu'eux. Notre pyromage national lui aussi s'était réfugié au sec sous leur tente. Mage de feu qu'il était, il haïssait la pluie de toute son âme.  
Grunlek lui aussi s'était mis au sec. Son bras mécanique n'aimait pas trop l'eau. Les seuls dehors étaient Théo et Shin. Le Paladin, qui avait enlevé son armure pour l'empêcher de rouiller, était assis en tailleur sous un arbre. Les yeux fermés, il méditait, apaisé par le brut de l'eau frappant le sol et par l'odeur de la forêt humide.

Cela laissait Shin. Le semi-élémentaire, debout, les bras écartés et le visage levé vers le ciel, profitait du sentiment de plénitude que lui apportait la présence de son élément tout autour de lui. Présence qu'il ne pouvait savourer que rarement, lorsqu'il pleuvait et qu'ils étaient arrêtés. Autant dire que cela n'arrivait pas bien souvent.

Les yeux fermés, il souriait, savourant la sensation de l'eau qui était en train de le tremper.

Shin s'autorisa à se laisser aller un peu. Après quelques pas de danse, il se mit a sauter dans les flaques d'eau, tel un enfant.  
Il riait. Il avait l'impression de revenir dans le temps. D'être à nouveau avec sa famille, enfant, insouciant, innocent.

Théo regardait Shin rire avec un petit sourire. Cependant, il ne dit rien, ne désirant pas déranger son ami dans son moment à lui.

Ils avaient tous tendance à oublier que Shin était le plus jeune d'entre eux. Et que Shin, contrairement à eux, avait réussi à garder une sorte d'innocence enfantine. Innocence qu'eux avaient perdue depuis longtemps. Théo n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'être un enfant. L'entraînement de l'Inquisition était rude et commençait dès leur plus jeune âge.

Peut-être était-ce pour ça que Théo voulait plus que tout protéger l'innocence restante de Shin. Évidemment il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. En étant dans ce genre d'aventure, Shin allait tôt ou tard perdre son innocence. Pensa tristement Théo.  
Mais il allait essayer. Essayer de protéger cette innocence aussi longtemps que possible.

C'est pour ça que Théo, tel un grand frère protecteur, veillait sur Shin pendant que celui-ci s'accordait quelques minutes d'insouciance sous la pluie battante.


	2. Observations

Maddey: coucou me revoilaaa ! Avec ce petit truc sortit de ma tête. Le point de vue est particulier. Vous verrez.  
Je rappelle : je ne possède pas aventures ni aucun près personnages. J'écris pour le fun.  
Et je suis désolée pour les fautes.  
Bonne lecture !

Review ? :3

* * *

 ** _#2 : Observations d'un démon intérieur._**

Le démon intérieur de Bob était perplexe. Pourquoi est-ce que ce stupide humain ne lui laissait pas le contrôle plus souvent ?

Afin d'essayer de déterminer les raisons du choix de son hôte, il décida d'observer un peu les camarades de voyage de celui-ci.

Mouais. Un vulgaire humain, un nain puant et un fils de l'eau. Pas de quoi être choqué.

Le démon se serait gratté la tête s'il avait eu des bras. Son hôte était avec une bande d'abrutis. Alors pourquoi ne pas lui laisser le contrôle ? Il les cramait et puis on en parlait plus !

S'il avait pu, il aurait soupiré. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué ! Mais il fallait croire que sa logique démoniaque ne plaisait pas à son hôte.

Abandonnant sa quête, il alla fouiller la mémoire de "Bob" comme ses amis l'appelaient. Rien de bien intéressant. Des histoires débiles...puis soudain, un certain souvenir attira l'attention du démon. Celui-ci se pencha dessus. Il s'agissait de Bob, jeune, face à un miroir, la lèvre en sang, les vêtements déchirés et un œil au beurre noir.

Le démon fit une petite moue. Ah oui. Il était battu à l'école de magie...et évidemment il refusait de lui laisse le contrôle pour mettre une raclée à ces abrutis. Incompréhensible.

L'enfant du souvenir regarda son reflet, les yeux pleins d'une haine à peine dissimulée.  
"Ils verront. Ils verront tous. Je deviendrais fort. Et ils regretteront!"

Le démon recula un peu. Ah oui...la reconnaissance. Ça c'était quelque chose que Bob désirait. Être reconnut comme mage. Pour ce qu'il était.

Intrigué, le Démon reprit l'observation des amis de Bob. Et il commençait à comprendre.

Les comparaisons sont parfois odieuses.

Lorsque Bob regardait l'humain, il y voyait son ami, mais aussi un Paladin accomplit, fort, jeune, beau. Admiré. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas.  
Puis il y avait le nain. Moche, certes. Mais doué. Ingénieux. Et qui possédait ce bras mystérieux.  
Et enfin l'archer. Le fils de l'eau. Touché par la grâce des dieux. Semi-élémentaire. En phase avec la nature, douée à la magie, jeune...

Et puis il y avait lui. Le pyromage qui ratait ses sorts une fois sur quatre. Le demi-démon dangereux. La menace qui risquait de tous les ruer s'il perdait le contrôle. Celui qui n'avait pas sa place dans le groupe.

Le démon se calma un peu. Les comparaisons étaient odieuses, et son humain voulait être reconnut. Mais au milieu de se groupe, il était presque ridicule.

Un dangereux sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du démon. Il savait quoi dire désormais la prochaine fois qu'il allait faire pression sur son hôte...


	3. Veillée Nocturne

Maddey : Heya tout le monde ! Encore un OS pour Aventures oui je sais ça fais beaucoup et Mad Game stagne mais j'ai de l'inspiration en ce moment. XD  
Je ne possède pas Aventure ni aucun des personnages cités. Je ne suis pas payée (malheureusement).  
Sorry pour les fautes !

Review svp ?

* * *

 _ **#3 Veillée Nocturne**_

Théo montait la garde. Toujours dans la forêt, ils étaient arrivés dans une zone plutôt dangereuse. Aussi, ils avaient décidés de mettre en place des cours de route. Juste au cas où.  
Théo prenait le dernier. Il avait été réveillé il y a quelques heures par Grunlek, qui était retourné se coucher et ronflait a présent comme un bienheureux. Notre cher paladin observait ses compagnons endormis. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il adorait cette bande. Soudain, un son retint son attention. C'était Bob.

Le Paladin se leva de sa place et s'approcha du pyromage en fronçant les sourcils. Un air douloureux était plaqué sur le visage du mage. Il s'agitait dans son sommeil, son souffle était erratique.  
Était-il en train de cauchemarder ?  
Théo s'approcha encore. Il s'aperçut alors qu'en plus de s'agiter, Bob murmurait des paroles. En tendant l'oreille, Théo arriva à saisir quelques bribes de paroles.  
"Non...arrêtez...pas...monstre...je ne voulais pas...ce fais mal...arrêtez...non...pourquoi...ça fais mal..."

Et une larme, une unique larme qui scintilla sous la lumière bleutée de la lune, roula sur la joue du pyromage. A cette vue, le Paladin sentit son cœur se serrer.  
En même temps, une colère incroyable monta en lui. Qui avaient étés les misérables mécréants qui avaient osés frapper et faire souffrir Bob ? Si jamais Théo les retrouvait un jour, ils paieraient.

Théo se força à se calmer.  
Il comprenait à présent. La réticence de Bob à les suivre s'expliquait. Le pauvre avait dut être trahis de nombreuses fois dans son enfance. Pas étonnant qu'il ait du mal a accorder sa confiance...

Théo se fit alors une promesse. Sous le ciel nocturne du Cratère, il jura que Bob ne souffrirait plus. Il serait toujours la pour le soutenir. Théo décida qu'il arriverait a faire en sorte que Bob se sente en sécurité avec eux. Il en fit le serment.

Un gémissement le ramena à lui. Le cauchemar de Bob ne c'était pas calmé. Voire, il empirait.

Hésitant, Théo se mit a caresser doucement les cheveux de Bob pour le calmer. Comme le faisait le Père à l'église de l'Inquisition. Comme une mère avec son enfant.  
Des souvenirs de son enfance remontèrent et, bien malgré lui, Théo se mit à chanter doucement une berceuse que l'on leur chantait parfois à l'Eglise, quand les apprentis ne dormaient pas. Il n'arrêta jamais de caresser la tête de Bob.

 _" Hush little child._  
 _Ne craint plus les Ténèbres._  
 _Suit la lumière du chemin, Dieu est avec toi._  
 _Dors petit enfant._  
 _Le démon ne peut t'atteindre_  
 _L'Ange du destin veille sur toi._  
 _Tout ira bien tu n'es pas seul._  
 _Hush little child._  
 _Dort sans crainte._  
 _La lumière sera là demain."_

Alors que les derniers mots s'envolaient dans le silence de la forêt, Théo remarqua que Bob semblait s'être calmé.  
Le paladin sourit. Bon dormait à présent profondément, la respiration stable, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Théo se redressa lentement, en faisant bien attention à rester silencieux. Il retourna près des braises désormais froides du feu et se rassit sur la souche d'arbre qui se trouvait là.

Un avec regard doux, il reprit l'observation de ses trois compagnons de voyage.  
Oui, il n'échangerait ses amis pour rien au monde. Ils étaient tous plus précieux à ses yeux que tous les trésors possibles.

Ensembles, ils formaient une sorte de famille. Une famille dysfonctionnelle, certes, mais une famille tout de même.  
Théo retint un petit rire alors qu'il s'imaginait que ce leur groupe donnerait dans une vraie famille.  
Théo en père. Bob, avec son goût pour les robes et les bijoux serait donc la mère...Grunlek l'oncle et Shin, avec son amour immodéré pour les pommes, le fils rebelle ?  
Il secoua la tête en retenant son rire. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi.  
Enfin...

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Celui-ci commençait déjà à se teinter de rouge. Le jour se levait.  
Il décida de laisser ses compagnons dormir encore quelques secondes.

Après, il allait falloir reprendre la route. En observant le ciel s'éclaircir et changer de couleur au fur et a mesure que le jour se levait, Théo se disait qu'il avait décidément beaucoup de chance d'avoir des amis pareil.

Du plus profond de son cœur, il espérait qu'il y aurait d'autres moment de paix ainsi pendant leur trajet. Ces moments la étaient rares.


	4. Creator

Maddey : Hay les gens ! Encore un petit drabble, même pas 500 mots. Oui oui je sais c'est court mais que voulez-vous ? Ma Muse m'a désertée et mon inspiration traîne de la patte. Donc je n'arrive à écrire que des petits trucs comme ça. Forgive me.

Sur ce voici un mini drabble sur Mahyar, parcequ'il le vaut bien !

Je rappelle ne pas posséder les personnages ni Aventure. Je ne gagne rien pour mes écrits, et je m'excuse des fautes qui doivent traîner ici ou là.

Vivons RP, bavons sur Mahyar ! -Myfan, cette phrase est pour toi XD-

Review ?

* * *

Mahyar était devant son ordinateur. Fatigué. Non. Exténué serait l'adjectif le plus approprié pour décrire son état actuel. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis bien 48 heures, et son cerveau commençait à le lui faire sentir. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil. 3 :00. Il soupira. 3h du matin. Il était épuisé mais…  
Il regarda à nouveau son écran. Il se devait de finir cette critique pour le lendemain. En plus, ce nouveau jdr était tout simplement passionnant. Et c'était toujours pareil…dès qu'il commençait à écrire, on ne l'arrêtait plus.  
Sur le bureau, une boîte de cookies au chocolat vide et un mojito à moitié entamé. Décidément, il fallait aussi qu'il revoie son mode d'alimentation. Un brusque gargouillis de son estomac lui rappela qu'il n'avait rien mangé de conséquent le soir. Il le leva et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers sa petite cuisine.  
Tout en se faisant un plat de pâtes, il réfléchissait.

C était vraiment une sensation extraordinaire que celle de créer.  
Créer. Voir les mots s'aligner sous la plume ou sur l'écran. Des ensembles de lettres qui ensembles formaient un ensemble cohérent, qui ensembles créaient un monde.

Cette sensation était indescriptible. C'était comme être Dieu. Il était le Créateur. Il pouvait détruire puis reconstruire ce monde à sa guise.  
Ce pouvoir de création qui était simplement limité à son imagination. Autant dire qu'il était sans limites. Il pouvait tout faire. Créer des personnages. Leur donner un nom, une histoire, une personnalité. En faire des gens a part, couchés sur le papier.

Eh oui... Tout en mâchonnant ses pâtes à la sauce tomate, Mahyar se dit qu'il aimait vraiment son métier. IL était reconnu, participait à des conventions, avait des fans qui se lançaient dans le jdr grâce à lui...

Oui, il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance. Et hors de question de décevoir ceux qui le regardaient avec admiration.

Il se réinstalla devant son ordi, un mug de café à la main. Il devait finir cette critique. Pour lui, pour son travail, mais aussi pour eux, pour tout ceux qui le lisaient et attendait cette critique avec impatience.

Ses main recommencèrent à danser sur le clavier, le bruit des touches étant la seule chose brisant le silence de la nuit.


End file.
